Max's sacrifice for Strange/Starting an Astral Battle/Saving Max's life
Here is how Max Goof risked him life for Doctor Strange in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Then, Kaecilius started chanting for Dormammu and Chernabog's upcoming arrivals. Dr. Stephen Strange: What? (takes off the cuffs on his mouth) Kaecilius: You’ll die here. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh, stop it. (as he's still chanting) I said, stop it! Kaecilius: You cannot stop this, Mr. Doctor. Dr. Stephen Strange: Why... look, I don’t even know what "this" is. Kaecilius: It’s the end and the beginning. The many becoming the few, becoming the One. Dr. Stephen Strange: Look, if you’re not going to start making sense, I’m just going to have to put this thing back on. Kaecilius: Tell me, Mr. Doctor... Dr. Stephen Strange: Alright, look. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. Kaecilius: You are a doctor? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yes. Kaecilius: A scientist. You understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out, our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension and the Underworld... they're places beyond time. Dr. Stephen Strange: That’s it. I’m putting this thing back on. Kaecilius: This world doesn’t have to die, Doctor. This world can take its rightful place among so many others, as part of the One. The great and beautiful One. And we can all live forever. Dr. Stephen Strange: Really? What do you have to gain out of this New Age dimensional utopia? Kaecilius: The same as you. The same as everyone. Life. Eternal life. People think in terms of good and evil, but really, time is the true enemy of us all. Time kills everything. Dr. Stephen Strange: What about the people you killed? Kaecilius: Tiny, momentary specks within an indifferent universe. Yes. You see, you see what we’re doing? The world is not what it ought to be. Humanity longs for the eternal, for a world beyond time, because time is what enslaves us. Time is an insult. Death is an insult. Doctor... We don’t seek to rule this world. We seek to save it, to hand it over to Dormammu and Chernabog, who are the intents of all evolution, the Why of all existence. Dr. Stephen Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme defends existence. Kaecilius: What was it that brought you to Kamar Taj, Doctor? Was it enlightenment? Power? You came to be healed, as did we all. Kamar-Taj is a place that collects broken things. We all come with the promise of being healed, but instead, the Ancient One gives us parlor tricks. The real magic she keeps for herself. Have you ever wondered how she managed to live this long? Dr. Stephen Strange: I... I saw the rituals in the book of Cagliostro. Kaecilius: So, you know. The ritual gives me the power to overthrow the Ancient One and tear her Sanctums down, to let the Dark Dimension in. Because what the Ancient One hoards, Dormammu gives freely. Life, everlasting. He is not the destroyer of worlds, Doctor, he is the savior of worlds. And Chernabog is conquerer to all worlds, the very one compared to Dormammu. Dr. Stephen Strange: No. I mean, come on. Look at your face. Dormammu made you a murderer. Just how good can his kingdom be? (as Kaecilius started to chuckle) You think that’s funny? Kaecilius: No. No, Doctor. What’s funny is that you’ve lost your sling ring. Just as Strange realized his sling ring was gone, Max saw a Zealot about to throw his glass weapon at him. Max Goof: Strange, watch out! With Strange being pushed away, the glass weapon hit him in the chest. Dr. Stephen Strange: Max! Goofy: NOOOOOO!!! Sora: Max! As the cloak stopped the Zealot, Strange got his sling ring back and opened the portal. Mona: Dr. Sweet! We need help! Joshua Sweet: I'm on it! Sylvia Marpole: Baymax, go with Sweet, he'll need a healthcare companion to help out. Dr. Stephen Strange: The portal will take us to the hospital, we have to hurry! Baymax: I will help in anyway I can, Dr. Strange. So, some of the group went through the portal while Mickey and the others stall. Just as soon as Max was at the hospital, Sweet was getting ready for his surgeon skills. Joshua Sweet: (put his mask on) Alright, Baymax. On my signal, prepare the code blue. Baymax: I will be ready, Dr. Sweet. Dr. Stephen Strange: (appearing in his astral form) Joshua Sweet, Baymax. Joshua Sweet: Whoa! Strange, is that really you, or are you already next to me!? Dr. Stephen Strange: What you're seeing is my astral body. Max Goof: (in his astral form) Guys! We got a big problem back at the sanctum! Dr. Stephen Strange: Baymax, scan his body. Baymax: Scanning. Scan complete. Max appears to be dying of a comma. Dr. Stephen Strange: Max, come with me. Max Goof: Okay. Dr. Stephen Strange: Dr. Sweet, I highly recomend you and Baymax to keep him alive. Joshua Sweet: We'll give it all we got, Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: Baymax, wait for Dr. Sweet's signal. Baymax: I will wait for Dr. Sweet's signal, Dr. Strange. Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Mickey and the others were fighting off the Heartless and Zealots. Hiro Harmada: Mickey, they're too many of them. Mickey Mouse: Good thing my keyblade will take out those Heartless! Frozone: I got your back, Mickey! Mr. Incredible: Any word from Baymax yet? Wasabi: Not yet, but he should be able to help us out. Just then, Mickey spotted Strange and Max in their astral forms. Mickey Mouse: Max, Strange, is that you two? Max Goof: We're in our astral forms, I'm still dying back at the hospital. Dr. Stephen Strange: Dr. Sweet and Baymax are trying to keep him alive, fight off those Heartless. Baymax: Shall I begin a defibrillator yet, Dr. Sweet? Joshua Sweet: Not yet, Baymax, not until Strange gives the signal. Dr. Stephen Strange: Max! Hold him! Max Goof: What for!? Dr. Stephen Strange: Just hold down his body! Trust me, I'll be right back! Donald Duck: Hey! Hurry up, Strange! Goofy: We can't hold off the Heartless much longer! Sora: Don't give up, Guys! Max Goof: (grabbing the last Zealot) I got him! Dr. Stephen Strange: Now, Baymax! Baymax: (rubbing his hands together for defibrillator) Clear! Max Goof: (reawakened from his stral form and breathed heavenly) Is it over, did we win? Joshua Sweet: Baymax, scan him for a bit. Baymax: Scanning. (scanning Max) Scan complete, Max will be alright as long as he ease his stitches. Max Goof: Thanks, Guys, I got it from here. Baymax: I cannot stop assiting you unless you are saticfied with your care. Max Goof: Then I'm saticfied with my care. Thanks, Baymax. Baymax: You are welcome, Max. So, they entered the portal back to the New York Sanctum and meet with Strange, Mickey, and the others. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225